Tarmac skating, the next big thing!
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: How will the Autobot's handle the frozen solid Tarmac? Wiil Tai and Sam start a new Olympic event? Will Prowl ever get a break? Well, read and find out! Featuring my OC, Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime!


So over here it is cold and icy and snowy...very bad combination!

So this popped into my head while I was slipping and sliding in the parking lot at work!

and in this chapter, I'm introducing a new autobot!

Breakaway! An Autobot JET!

Look him up! He is so cute!

Hope you all enjoy it!

I own nothing but Tai, Psyche, and Sparrow!

xx

Tarmac skating, the next big thing!

xx

New Jersey.

The Garden State.

Although, there weren't any gardens for miles around. It was known for a few things; smelling weird, Snooki, the Situation, and the worst thing ever...

The intesne cold.

Everyone, Bot and Human alike, woke up to find the runway covered in a solid sheet of ice and snow. They knew ice was under the snow when Sunstreaker got stuck and when he transformed, he slipped and landed flat on his back, causing a small causing just about everyone who saw to piss themselves laughing.

Tai poked her head, clutching a hot mocha close to her. 'Yo, Break!'

The tall Jet, who was playing with Sparrow, looked up. 'Yes, little Tai-dye?'

'Dare you to try to take off in that shit...' She said, sipping her mocha contently.

'Um, yeah, I don't think so, Tai-bo..'

'Oh god, yet another nickname..' She chuckled slightly. 'Wuss..'

Sam stood nearby, sipping his own hot coffee. 'I don't remember the last time it was this cold..'

'When we were six and a half, and we tried skating down the drive way, and you ended up falling and cracking your head open, and you bled all over the place, and Aunt Jude wouldn't stop screaming while you had to get ten stitches in your head...that's when it was that cold where we lived...' Tai said without even looking in his direction.

Barricade and Bumblebee, who had over heard the conversation, glanced at one another with astonished expressions.

'How is it you remember something from thirteen years ago but you can't remember what you just said five minutes ago?' Sam asked in annoyance.

'I'm gifted.' She shrugged, causing her Dad to chuckle slightly. His daughter was funny.

Barricade rolled his optics with a smirk and carefully flicked his charge on the back with a claw.

'Ow! Douche!' Tai exclaimed, laughing. He simply smirked.

She then had an idea as she tossed her empty cup in the trash can. Well, almost. It ended up bouncing off the corner of it and falling to the floor, which caused her to dive for it and throw it in with violence.

'Grr, stay in the damn trash can!' She growled. 'Taunting coffee cup from the Pit!' She shook her fist at it.

'That is my charge, ladies and gentlemen.' 'Cade muttered, face palming. 'Yelling at inanimate objects...again..'

Tai then turned to Sam, looking gleeful. Sam! Want to relive our childhood?'

'What, me falling and cracking my head open? Doubt Ratch would like that.' He said with a smirk.

'And before you say anything, hell yeah! I'm up for it!'

She just about squealed and they both bolted off to get their snow boots and coats.

'Should we try to stop them?' 'Cade asked Bee. The yellow bot simply shook his head and gave a wave of his hand, as if he was saying...' Right, what good will it do?'

Optimus didn't look too happy about it either. Tai then scampered out, wearing a hot pink coat with a black skull on the back and gloves and her Cartman hat. And her favorite boots.

Sam was wearing a simple black coat and thick snowboarding boots and a black beanie. Out of the two Witwicky's, he seemed rather normal. In fashion, that is.

'Here's hoping to not cracking anything open!' Tai exclaimed with a laugh as she and Sam stepped outside. A breeze that felt like pure ice rushed by them, causing them both to tense up.

'Oh! Oh, man! Cold!' Tai squealed, stiffening up. 'I'm gonna try to walk without my legs touching my pants..'

For some reason, the way she said pants cracked Sam up to the point where he gave a yelp and slipped, landing rathter hard on his ass. 'Oh god! So damn funny!' He gasped out, getting up slowly, massaging his back where he fell.

'You laugh at the word pants all the time!' She then did a rather graceful mixed with clumsy spin. 'Jesus, I need ice skates!'

'Okay, heel toe...heel toe..' They turned to see Optimus walking slowly over to them. Apparently, none of them had very good traction in robot mode. They were just as klutzy as any human would be on ice.

'Daddy!' Tai squealed excitedly, pretty much waddling over to him and slipping on he ice, landing on his foot. 'Oof!' She struggled to get to her feet and smiled when her Dad reached down and gently helped her to her feet.

'Thanks, Dad!'

He nodded with a smile. 'You're welcome, sweetheart.'

'Sam, let us show off out concrete sliding skills!' Tai exclaimed, breaking into a goofy looking run before skidding to a stop, and sliding five feet before regaining her balance. 'Wooo!' She yelled. 'Come on, 'Cade! Come on, babe!' She called to the two mechs who were standing in the doorway. Sam then started running, before sliding about ten feet, right into his cousin.

'Sorry!' He exclaimed, causing both of them to fall over. 'Ahh!'

Tai laughed as she fell to the freezing cold ground. 'Cold ass! Cold ass!' She yelped as she tried getting back up, ignoring th wolf whistles from both Jazz and Breakaway. 'Stop staring at it!'

'NO!' Jazz yelled.

'Come on, babe! Give it a shot!' Tai then started doing a silly little jig, which included her swaying her hips from side to side and snapping her fingers, her robotic arm clanking instead of snapping.

'Count me in!' Jazz exclaimed, starting o run in their direction.

'Uh-oh...!'

'Oh shit!' Both teens quickly moved out of the way as Jazz went sliding by, laughing, the ice shards he created from his feet flying up and glittering in the sunlight.

'Uh, babe! Slow down!' Tai called, quickly heel toeing it as fast as she could as Jazz continued to slide.

'I don't know how!' The silver mech exclaimed.

CRASH!

Tai, Sam, and Optimus all winced when they heard the sound of metal hitting metal.

'What the slaggin' weak titty!'

Everyone let out a small 'Eep' when they saw what, or rather who, Jazz had crashed into.

The gruff, tough, now flat on his back, weapons specialist.

'H-hey, 'Hide, ol' buddy..' Jazz whimpered, laughing nervously.

Ironhide growled as he struggled to get up. But apparently, his traction was just as crappy because he ended falling onto his side with a loud crash. The sight was just to funny to the Techno Organic and her human cousin. They both started cracking up as the two mechs struggled to get up but ended up falling once again.

'Here, lemme see if I can...oh slag!' Optimus had moved a little too fast, causing him to slide and glide about.

'Dad! Watch out!' Tai exclaimed.

Too late. All three mechs let out loud yells of horror when the taller Autobot Leader crashed into the two mechs on the ground, sending them all sprawling. Jazz, being the shortest, ended up being buried under the two taller bots.

'No smothering the sparkmate!' Tai laughed, sliding over to them, ebfore tumbling onto Jazz's arm.

'Ow...hey, get your arm out of my face!' Ironhide growled, annoyed and pissed off as Jazz quickly shuffled out from under them.

'I'm trying!' Optimus growled out, getting frustrated.

'Hahaha, you almost died!' Tai teased Jazz as he slowly got up.

'Oh yeah, death by Ironhide's aft...no thanks...' Jazz shuddered, laughing.

'Why, you smart, little..' Ironhide managed to get back to his feet but then he ended up slipping yet again and landing right back on top of Optimus.

'OOF!' The Leader gasped out.

Tai choked back laughter at the sight of her usually very regal father and the gruff weapons specialist.

'What in the seven galaxies is going on?' A voice full of authority asked, sounding annoyed.

'Prowler!' Jazz exclaimed. 'Be carefu...'

The warning came to late. The next thing everyone knew, Prowl slipped on a rather large patch of ice, and with a yell of alarm, went soaring over Ironhide and Optimus after tripping over them and landing right on his face on the concrete, causing a small shower of sparks.

'Wow...that's Prowl for you...' Tai spoke up a few seconds later, the shock wearing away. 'Not even the tarmac is safe from his jabs...'

xx

Terrible ending but hey, I do what I can!

I hope you all like it!

Review!


End file.
